WON’T BE LONG
|artist = ft. (倖田 來未) |tvfilm = |year = 2006 |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 3 |dg = / |mode = Duet |pc = Red/Blue |gc = Blue/Yellow |pictos = 77 (P1) 75 (P2) |dura = 4:14 |from = album |nowc= WontBeLong }}"WON’T BE LONG" by & 倖田來未 ( ) is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The coaches for the routine are a man and a woman. P1 P1 is a man who has very short blue hair with some stripes that look like scars, and wears sunglasses, red jacket, navy blue unbuttoned shirt underneath, blue necklace, blue glove, navy blue pants, and blue shoes. P2 P2 '''is a woman who has long blue hair, a yellow glove, a blue dress which is longer on one side than it is on the other side, and red heels. Background The routine takes place on a street with colorful skyscrapers that resembles in Tokyo with multicolored waves on the sides. Gold Moves There are 3 '''Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P1): Put your right arm up. Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2): Hit the air three times with your fists. Gold Move 3 (P1): Cross your arms. Gold Move 3 (P2): Pose with your right hand on your chin. Wontbelong gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P1) wontbelongp2gold1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2) wontbelong gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game wontbelongp1gold3.png|Gold Move 3 (P1) Wontbelong gm 4.png|Gold Move 3 (P2) Wontbelong gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia * WON’T BE LONG is the first song by EXILE in the series. ** It is also the first song by Kumi Koda in the series. * WON’T BE LONG is the only duet with a male as P1 and a female as P2. * WON’T BE LONG is the first multiplayer routine to be the first song in the menu. ** This would not happen again until , where Kiss You (which is a Dance Crew) is the first song in the menu. ** This would also happen on the 8th-Gen version of , where All About Us (which is a trio) is the first song in the menu. ** This would also happen in both 8th and 7th generation versions of , where the classic routine of 24K Magic (which is also a Duet) is also the first song in the menu. * Some sections of the lyrics are missing. * The first 14 seconds of the song are taken out. * A silhouette of the dancers can be seen on the cover of the Oldies but Goldies playlist on . Gallery Game Files Wontbelong.png|''WON’T BE LONG'' Wontbelong score background.png| scoring screen background In-Game Screenshots wontbelong jdw menu.jpg|''WON’T BE LONG'' on the menu Wontbelong jdwii ready.png| ready screen Videos Official Music Video 倖田來未 WON'T BE LONG WON'T BE LONG (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplay Just Dance Wii - Won't be long ( Wii, Jp ) Player Daddy 003 Extraction WON’T BE LONG - Just Dance Wii (Extraction) References Site Navigation ja:WON'T BE LONG es:WON’T BE LONG Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Japanese Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by EXILE Category:Songs by Kumi Koda Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii Category:Console Exclusives Category:Shortened Songs